Struck
by Lacie Montez
Summary: If there is one thing Sephira hates, it's lightning. Sesshomaru never expected Sephira to have gained a new and awesome power. Story before this, Sephira's Transformation


Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands, recently took in a young dragon. It had been at least half a year since the dragon, Sephira, had hatched from from an egg, from being a tiny companion, to being a threat to any enemy that tried to get within Sesshomaru's kingdom. Sesshomaru had trained Sephira to be a cold blooded killer, which she was but she still found a warm spot in her heart for Sesshomaru's adopted daughter, Rin. If not in battle, Sephira would play with Rin for endless hours around the front yard. Rin would make dozens of cute giant necklaces for Sephira. Sometimes Sephira would try and make one herself but being as big as she was and having razor sharp claws, that wasn't her thing.

One day while playing with Rin, Sesshomaru came into the yard. "Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out happily. Sephira at first wasn't aware of Sesshomaru's presence. If she had, she would have taken off the ridiculous necklaces Rin put around her. "Sephira, Rin, lets go" Sesshomaru said plainly. He turned and walked for the forest a few meters away. Jaken followed behind him like a little dog. Sephira didn't give Rin a chance to move forward. She picked her up by the collar of her kimono with her teeth and set the small girl onto her back. Rin sqealed in delight,her way of saying 'thank you'. Sephira took flight and followed Sesshomaru who was still walking. She kept a steady pace that way she wouldn't pass him.

A couple of hours into their trip, it began to rain. Sephira landed that way she could avoid conflict with lightning. Ah-Un was slightly annoyed by the large dragon beside them. They never did like Sephira, not even when they could tower over her her when she was still little. It rained harder and harder as they continued their walk. Sesshomaru was now cursing himself for leaving the castle on such a bad day. Before they knew it, everyone, even Sesshomaru took shelter under Sephira's massive wings. She had spread them out to cover them from the downpour. They came to the clearing, the same clearing Sephira's egg was found. Sephira glanced over to her master and spoke up. "Master, I'll fly around and look for shelter". Sesshomaru wasn't about to argue, he wanted to get out of this storm as well. Sephira once again gracefully took flight and flew closer to the clouds. She stopped in one spot and looked around, with no luck she tried a different direction. Her friends watched as she tried desperatly to keep from being blown away. Sephira enjoyed a gently breeze every once in a while but this was ridiculous.

Finally, a few miles away, she spotted a cave. She quickly made her way back to her group. When she saw them she was relived. Sephira thought she would have gotten lost in the storm. She readied herself to land when. She was struck, struck by a giant bolt of lightning. Rin cried out in terror as Sephira crashed to the ground like an airplane. Sesshomaru was the first to react and run to Sephira. Everyone else followed behind. When Sesshomaru reached his fallen friend he looked her over. On her side was giant bloody burn. He knelt down to Sephira and lifted her head, He placed it gently in his lap and ran his hand over her head. Jaken found this act of care unusual.

Sephira woke moments later and looked at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. "A few miles away...there's a cave". She blacked out, leaving Sesshomaru and the others to try and figure out how they would get her to the cave. Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that he would have to carry her. He layed her head back in the soaked grass and stepped back. He turned himself into the great dog that he was and lifted Sephira up. He positioned her onto his back in a way she would not fall off. "Lets go" He yelled to the others. Jaken and Rin quickly climbed onto Ah-Un's back and they flew after their lord.

Only in a matter of minutes did they reach the cave Sephira spoke of. Sesshomaru was the first inside, he layed Sephira down gently on the ground and shook off the water that covered him. He did this before the other got there. He still had a reputation to uphold. When the other three did get there, Sesshomaru had already transformed back into a human. Rin slid off of Ah-Un's back and rumaged through the bags he carried. She took out a small cloth and dipped it in some of the rain water. Sephira's injury from the lightning was bleeding now and Rin wanted to help. Sesshomaru knew that Rin wouldn't be able to get the burns higher up on her body so he to took a cloth and soaked it.

Sephira opened her eyes and realized the small girl stroking her face. "Sephira, can I help?" Rin asked. Sephira gave her a weak smaile and nodded. Rin slowly placed the cloth onto one part of the massive burn and began to dab the blood away. Sesshomaru started higher up. Sephira took a deep breath and finally spoke. "You both are so good to me, I'm very grateful to have you by my side". Rin stopped and ran to her lowered head. She wrapped her arms around Sephira's neck and hugged her gently. "Lord Sesshomaru and I are lucky to have a great dragon friend like you. Aren't I right Lord Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Sephira's burns and replied. "Indeed we are". Sephira smiled at that, she sometimes thought that she was just a war threat to Sesshomaru but she was more than that.

Jaken at the time was trying to start a fire. "Sephira might I have your assistance?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru gave him a cold look. "Leave Sephira alone Jaken, she needs to rest". Sephira nugged Sesshomaru with the end of her nose and said, "It's alright Sesshomaru". She lifted her head slightly and took in a breath of air. She attempted to blow fire onto the wood but something else happened instead. The next thing everybody knew, Jaken was laying on the ground with burns all over him, and not from fire. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized that Sephira's fire breath had changed to lightning. "Wow Sephira, how'd you do that!" Rin yelled in happiness. Sephira layed there with her mouth wide open, she was clearly shocked at what she had done. "I have no idea" She replied finally.


End file.
